Asesino Forzado
by Prominence Flare
Summary: My first foray into SatAM territory. The story is in English, and the title means 'Forced Killer'. Who am I talking about? Read and Review...please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you see here. At all. Also, I will tell you now…while I'm not particularly fond of Miss Sally, I DO RESPECT HER. Blame my friend for the idea (if you read this, you know who you are. Don't deny it.) Also, I don't know a lot about the SatAM, Fleetway, OR Archie worlds, so don't yell at me for getting some facts wrong. Just tell me and I'll try and change them.

Blackness. That's all she could see.

_"Wha…where am I?"_ she thought. _"How did I get here? Wasn't I just…"_ A sudden sharp pain stopped her mid sentence.

_"Ow! What the…"_ Suddenly, the blackness seemed to be fading. In it's place was a white light, and it continually got brighter, and brighter, until it was blinding, but she couldn't close her eyes or turn her head. Brighter, brighter, brighter…

Her eyes snapped open. Through her left eye, she saw that she was back in Knothole. Judging by the sight of Dr. Quack, she was also in the infirmary. Funnily enough, she could see nothing through the other, but she dismissed her concern for now. "Uh…Dr. Quack? What happened? Why am I here?" The doctor seemed…distraught, to say the least. "Hmm…I take it you don't remember, then." "Remember? Remember what?"

The good doctor seemed to have difficulty getting his words out. "Er…you see, you, Sonic, Bunnie, and Antoine recently went on a mission to Robotropolis to-"

"Try to destroy a new high-speed Swatbot factory he'd built!" Everything had suddenly come rushing back. The plan was simple. Get in, plant a bomb, distract the guards long enough so that they couldn't disarm it, and get out before everything was blown to bits. Everything had gone smoothly, until it was time to get out. She and Sonic were to escape last together, to make sure everything was all good, but by an unfortunate twist of fate, Sonic was clear across the expansive room being forced to dodge massive laser fire from a half dozen Swatbots, and time was running out. Bunnie and Ant had gone already, and if they didn't too, they would be nothing but blackened stains.

In a near suicidal move, she had raced across the room, and managed to take out two of the Swatbots before they turned on her. The last things she saw was Sonic rushing to her as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head…

"What all happened? I remember Sonic, fighting Swatbots…a sharp pain…then nothing. What's going on?"

With a sigh, Quack seemed to just give up. "I…I really don't know how to say this…so I won't. Just… look at your right hand." Lifting it up, she was beyond shocked.

Her entire right arm was metal.

He handed he a small mirror. "Look in it." Feeling a sense of dread, she took the mirror. What she saw chilled her to her bones.

Half of her face was roboticized. With wide eyes, she looked down at her body, to find out that the same thing happened to the right half of her torso. Shell-shocked wasn't even the word. She was immobilized with fright. "Wha…how did…?" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Fortunately, Dr. Quack helped her out. "How did you become like that? Well, according to Sonic, you got knocked out by a lucky-or in this case, unlucky-blast from one of a team of backup Swatbots that had arrived. Sonic lost all rational thought, and jumped to save you, but in his lapse of judgment, he was shot and knocked out too."

This snapped Sally out of her shocked state. "What? Shot? Where is he? Is he okay?" Dr. Quack held his hand out in front of him as if physically warding off the barrage of questions. "Whoa! Don't worry, he's fine now. That escape from Robotnik's fortress took a lot out of him."

Once again, Sally was confused. "Escape? Now what are you talking about?"

Dr. Quack sighed. "I should've expected this." Getting a slight glare from Sally, he cleared his throat, and continued. "Er, anyway, according to Sonic, you both were captured and taken to Robotnik's lair, where he attempted to roboticize you both. You were unconscious, so he went for you first…Sonic couldn't quite escape from his restraints in time…" "I see…" "He thinks it's all his fault. He's holed himself up in his hut, and won't come out." "Oh…it's not his fault! I was the one who-" The doctor shushed her. "Now, now, there's no use in placing blame." The important thing is that you're alright…relatively speaking. Now tell me…Can you see anything out of your right eye?

Sally shook her head. "No, just black." Quack nodded. "I thought so. I don't think the roboticized parts of you are fully functional yet. They may take a while to kick in, or they may just not work without a bit of tampering."

"So…unless I get work done, I may not see out of my right eye again?" That's right."

She sighed. "…Well? Get Rotor in here." As Quack sent one of the nurses to fetch Rotor, she couldn't help but feel that things were never going to be the same…


	2. Chapter 2

Uh…here's chapter 2. I don't own anything, so don't sue. (Yay! Rhyme!)

* * *

When Rotor arrived at the medical hut, he wasn't quite sure what he was being called there for. _"I'm a tech junkie, not a doctor…" _he had thought He knocked on the door to the hut, and as it open just a crack, a very cautious Dr. Quack peeked out of it. "You alone?"

This slightly weirded out Rotor, as he wasn't quite used to the good Doctor acting this way. Nevertheless, he answered. "Uh…yeah." "Brought your tools?" "Well, yeah. Just what's going on anyway? You need some equipment repaired or something?" The Doc hesitated. "Er…something like that. Come in, and please…don't stare at what you're about to see." Raising an eyebrow at this statement, Rotor headed into the hut.

Try as he might, he found it REALLY difficult to tear his eyes away from what he saw on the bed. "What…how…"

"Exactly what she said at first. I managed to convince her to take a nap, so that everything'll go by faster. I'll fill you in on the details later, but right now, she needs to be…finished. You see, her right eye seems to be incomplete-she can't see anything out of it. Think you can do anything about that?"

"I…yeah, I think so…" Rotor said nervously. Dr. Quack turned away, and headed towards the door.

"I'll give you some privacy, then. I'll make sure the nurses don't allow anyone into the room until you say you're done."

"Ok…thanks…yeah, I'll let you know when I'm finished." "Good." With that, the Doctor left, and Rotor carefully looked over the princess, wondering where to start. Not finding any sort of place he could enter her neurotics from the front, he figured he had to flip her over…

"Just great," he muttered to himself. "Okay, here we go…" Gently taking her torso, he starting nudging her over. Unfortunately, instead of flipping her over while still asleep, as he wanted, he caused her to stir. In a panic, he forgot that he had her an inch or two in the air already, and jerked his hands from under her. The slight shock of hitting the bed was enough to jolt her from her slumber.

"Who…what the…!" She calmed down when she saw Rotor. "Oh, it's only you…trying to work on me in my sleep, right?" He nodded wordlessly. "Yeah, I remember. Can't see anything out of this stupid thing," she said, gesturing to her robot eye. "Uh...I was trying to get you to turn over, so I could see the back of it…" "Oh, is that it? Fine." She turned away from him, allowing him to see what he was working with.

"Ok…yeah, there's a way I can get in back here…" He quickly found a plate that, with a little prying, he was able to get off, and he began to work his magic…carefully, of course.

For a while, things went somewhat smoothly, with only the occasional yelp and 'sorry' combination from Sally and Rotor whenever he attached or took out a certain wire. Eventually, the repairs were almost done.

"Okay…all I have to do is attach these two wires, and you should be good to go. This may sting a bit…" He felt Sally brace herself, and attached the wires.

She jumped a bit, but stood still until he would give the word.

Finally, he reattached the place he took out to get in her head. "Okay, that should do it! Say, miss?" he turned to a nearby nurse. "You can tell Dr. Quack I'm done." She nodded and headed out. He turned to Sally. "So…how do you feel?" She turned towards him, and he could see that her eye had light up somewhat. "Well, I can see out of both eyes now, but I…I feel…strange. I don't know how to describe it…" She held up her right arm, really looking at it for the first time. "I…I don't know what to do now." "It's like…nothing's going to be the same with me." "I sorta doubt it would…no offense." "None taken." "So…what are you going to do now?" "Well, I suppose first, I should-" she suddenly froze mid-sentence for a brief moment. "Sally…Princess? You okay?"

A second later, she shook her head. "I'm fine, sorry about that." "You sure? "Yeah. Anyway, as I was saying, I should first let the people know about this as soon as possible. We can't let something like this stop us." As she stood up, Dr. Quack, along with the nurse, stepped back in.

"Going somewhere? I don't know if you should let this be known right now." Sally shook her head. "Personally, I think that the sooner we get this out in the open, the sooner the people can accept it and move on. I'll call a public gathering, and announce it then." She walked towards the door. "Sally," Quack started, trying to dissuade her, "are you absolutely sure about this? I mean, I could make it a medical announcement, you wouldn't have to-" "No, I'm doing this myself, Quack." She stepped forward. "Move." Quack was openly panicking now. "I-I…look, I can't…who knows-" She suddenly thrust a hand out straight for Quack's neck, and looked at him with deadly silence, right eye glowing.

"I said MOVE!" He did so out of pure shock. Her eye dimmed again. "Uh, thanks. Very sorry about that, but I really, really have to do this myself." As she walked out, they couldn't help but question just what had got into her…

* * *

Ok…not gonna be able to update for a while, so…sorry. 


End file.
